3 Tipsy Girls}
by MistressDreamz
Summary: It Relena's 21st. Birthday party...


Disclaimer: Not a 1xR fic. Don't own Gundam wing. Do not own the song.

**_3 Tipsy Girls._**

**__**

"Relena is throwing a party to celebrate her 21st birthday." Hilde said to Duo and continued: "All of you pilots are invited and can bring a date."

"Well we all know that Heero will be there without someone so…" Duo said softly.

"We match make." Hilde stated and then left for Relena's.

***

"Are you ready for the show tonight?" Relena asked Hilde when she walked in.

"Not totally! But I brought something to help!" Hilde said with a gleam in her eyes and pulled out a fifth of Jim Beam. Relena grinned and jumped when the door opened.

"Starting the party a little early are we?" Noin asked as she walked into the office and spied the fifth in Hilde's hand she added: " Jim Beam not bad hope you weren't planning on drinking that straight." 

"No! I brought a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper to mix with it." Hilde said flustered.

"That's good now I was hoping you two could help me get ride of this Black Jack and Pepsi. But you…" Noin started to say as she pulled two pints of Black Jack out of a bag and a two liter bottle of Pepsi.

"One can never have to much to drink." Relena said innocently and pulled out three tall glasses and mixed the drinks perfectly.

"Well it looks like there is more to Relena that no one knows." Noin said taking the glass that was handed to her.

"And no one will ever know!" Relena stated and sipped her drink. They had three hours before the party started so Noin locked the door to the office so they wouldn't get caught then took a seat.

"Hey Noin why don't you do the show with us?" Hilde asked as she to sipped her drink.

"What show?" Noin asked taking another sip.

"Well it is a table dance sort of!" Relena said and watched Noin spit her drink out.

"We will show you!" Hilde said laughing and turned on the music. Relena walked over to her desk and shoved everything into a chair and she and Hilde stood on ether end of it.

They waited for the right beat and then as if one their hips swayed slowly from side to side and they slowly went down to their knees with their hands across their chests. They moved their arms out then moving their left arm the placed it on their right hip and moved their right arm to their left hip. The music got faster and the swayed side-to-side moving with the music and as they went up they brought their shirts up and dropped them before they showed anything. Then spun around and with there legs crossed and sat down on the edge of the desk as the song ended.

"Your brother will kill you!" Noin said gulping her drink. 

"I know!" Relena stated and she and Hilde finished there drinks. Relena refilled all their glasses and sipped hers.

"He would kill me if I danced with you." Noin said thoughtfully.

"He would be jealous!" Relena said innocently.

"I'm in!" Noin said and took a gulp of her drink.

"This is going to be good!" Hilde said thoughtfully and they finished their second drink and began to teach Noin the dance.

***

It was thirty minutes till the party started Zechs answered the door.

"Hey where is the birthday girl?" Duo asked as he walked in.

"I have no clue her and Hilde and Noin seemed to have disappeared." Zechs said then added: "I have something to do would you mind answering the door for me?"

"Not at all!" Duo said and leaned up against the banister and waited. Someone knocked on the door and he opened it and Quatre and Dorothy walked in and right behind them was Trowa and his girlfriend Middi. Soon Sally showed up dragging Wufei. Then last but not least came Heero and his Date.

~ Oh no Relena is going to go crazy. ~ Duo thought to himself.

***

"Come on you light weights. We have to hurry or we will be late for the party." Noin slurred.

"Were {Hic} not light weights." Hilde almost yelled.

"Cool! I {Hic} be late {Hic} my own party!" Relena slurs and starts to guzzle her drink and Hilde did the same. They both set their glasses down and Noin refilled all of their glasses. They had run out of pop and Jim Beam all they had left was the two pints of Black Jack. 

"What {Hic} is this stuff {Hic} it is good?" Relena says taking a sip.

"Black Jack {Hic} straight up." Noin manages to say. They guzzled the last of the alcohol down and managed to get up. All three of them weaved to the door and stumbled to Relena's room. 

"{Hic} Noin you have to go {Hic} to your {Hic} room." Relena slurred and Noin stumbled to her room. All three of them changed for the party. They met at the top of the stairs and Hilde went to step down and started to fall Relena caught hold of her and both went tumbling down the stairs.

***

"So where are they?" Duo asked for the tenth time.

"I don't…" Zechs started to say but was interrupted by two screeches and several thumps. They all ran to the stairs to see Hilde and Relena laying at the bottom and Noin trying to help them stand.

"Here let me help you. My name is Sylvia Noventa." The girl said and offered Relena her hand.

"It's {Hic} nice to {Hic} meet you. {Hic} I'm {Hic} I'm…" Relena slurred and took the girl's hand.

"She's {Hic} Relena. {Hic} I'm…" Hilde put in helpfully.

"She's Hilde. And I'm {Hic} Noin." Noin said and all three girls giggled.

"How much have you girls had to drink?" Duo asked trying not to laugh.

"One {Hic} of Jim Beam and two {Hic} of Black Jack. Two {Hic} of pops." Relena said standing up with Sylvia's help. [Hics.Translated: fifth, pints, liters.]

"I {Hic} forgot the {Hic} tape. {Hic} right back." Hilde slurred and started up the stairs.

"I'll go get it." Duo said quickly not wanting Hilde to fall again. He went up and got the tape.

"{Hic} we need to {Hic} clear off the table." Noin stated and headed for the banquet table.

"We'll get it!" all the pilots said quickly and did that. As soon as the table was cleared off Relena, Hilde, and Noin managed to get on it and stand. Noin was at the left end and Hilde was in the middle and Relena on the right side.

"Please {Hic} put the {Hic} tape in." Noin said and duo put the tape in and the music began to play. They began to dance when the song started:

___You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna  
hold you so much. At long last love has  
arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're  
just too good to be true. Can't take my  
eyes off of you.  
Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing  
else to compare. The sight of you leaves me  
weak. There are no words left to speak.  
But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know  
that it's real. You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
  
_

When the first chorus finished they were on their knees and the second chorus played they began to move up:

I need you baby, if it's quite all right,  
I love you baby, you warm a lonely night. I love  
you baby. Trust in me when I say It's OK: Oh pretty  
baby, don't let me down I pray. Oh pretty  
baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me  
love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby....  
  


****Then they started to repeat the dance as the First chorus began to play again:

** **

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna  
hold you so much. At long last love has  
arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're  
just too good to be true. Can't take my  
eyes off of you.  
Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing  
else to compare. The sight of you leaves me  
weak. There are no words left to speak.  
But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know  
that it's real. You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
  


They were down on their knees again and had everyone's attention as the last chorus played they started up again:

** **

** **

I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I love you baby, you warm a lonely night. I love  
you baby. Trust in me when I say: It's OK Oh pretty  
baby, don't let me down I pray. Oh pretty  
baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me  
love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby....  
I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I love you baby, you warm a lonely night. I love  
you baby. Trust in me when I say: It's OK Oh pretty  
baby, don't let me down I pray. Oh pretty  
baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me  
love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby....

This time they took their shirts completely off to reveal a short sleeveless belly shirt and spun around and missed the table completely when they went to sit down.

"Hilde {Hic} you {Hic} forgot your {Hic} other shirt." Relena said giggling.

"So {Hic} you {Hic} put yours {Hic} on backwards." Hilde said giggling. Noin started to giggle to. She was the only one who had her clothes on right. Noin got up and went to the drink table. Everyone recovered from their shock and began to drink and dance.

"Here, Relena have another drink." Noin said handing her a glass of Pepsi and Jim Beam. Relena sipped it and watch the others dance. Heero and Sylvia danced together and Trowa and Middi, Quatre and Dorothy. Sally had to force Wufei to dance with her and Duo and Hilde stumbled around the dance floor. Zechs and Noin danced together and Relena sat at the drink table drinking what ever she could grab and tried to figure out what was wrong with this picture.

"Hey! Its Relena's birthday and all the guys should at least dance one dance with her." Sylvia stated seeing Relena at the drink table. All the guys danced with Relena and then everyone went in groups to talk. 

"I'm surprised {Hic} you aren't {Hic} mad. Sense {Hic} Heero brought {Hic} Sylvia as {Hic} his date." Hilde slurred as she and Relena sat down on the couch.

"{Hic} what? {Hic} Relena mumbled and passed out.

***

"I never thought Noin was a light weight. Them two I can understand. But this is the first time I have seen Noin pass out after a few drinks." Zechs said to the group. Duo hid his grin as he remembered the three empty whiskey bottles he had hid.

THE END.

Well hope someone enjoys this had to get it out of my system going to try and work on another fic I started.

Sincerely: 

_Mistress_Dreamz._


End file.
